


let me paint you a picture

by mud_honey



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 10:32:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14567100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mud_honey/pseuds/mud_honey
Summary: Everything has gone wrong for Luke.  His flight was canceled, he failed his final, and he ruined his favorite shoes.  Not only is he having a rough time, but it's Christmas Eve and he's lonely.  While sitting in a booth drowning in his pity, Luke meets the most gorgeous boy he's ever seen.*I'm sorry I suck at these*





	let me paint you a picture

Luke has never enjoyed the cold weather.

It nipped at his fingers and kept his hands dry. His lips would always be chapped and no matter how many layers he had on his feet; his toes would always be cold. He did appreciate the warm seasonal drinks that came by. But today, it seemed like the warm drinks wouldn't help. So his cafe breve sat cold in front of him.

He tried to be in good spirits today, but the world just wasn't on his side. He ruined his favorite pair of shoes, lost his headphones, and the icy rain canceled his flight. So he sat here at a lonely booth turning his nearly full drink in his hands. He knew he should be getting back to his apartment, but the thought of spending the night alone on Christmas Eve wasn't that appealing. The coffeehouse was a walking distance away anyway, so he wasn't in a hurry to leave. He was already going to spend it alone anyway but hearing the sounds of others around him made things a little bit better.

He knew it was getting late. The coffeehouse was getting progressively quieter as more and more people left. There were only a couple people left including him. He knew he should leave soon but he couldn't get himself to stand up. He was strongly considering just passing out right here on the table so he skips to tomorrow when he heard a voice. "You know, staring at the cup won't make the drink go away any faster."

He felt his cheeks heat up while he lifted his head up from where they were resting on his hands. "I wish it would," he said.

"Do you want something else? I could whip something up real quick before we close," the boy said from above. The dark olive green on his uniform blended well with his naturally brown skin. He had black hair that was peeking out from under his hat. Dark tattoos covered his left arm and Luke was thinking about asking what they all meant but then he remembered he was asked a question.

"No thank you. I appreciate the offer though," Luke replied.

"Okay. I hate to kick you out but we have to close the shop," the boy told nicely. Luke felt the color drain from his face so he quickly shoved his stuff into his pockets. He was the only one left in the place.

"S-Sorry, I'll leave now." He got out of the booth and walked past the barista before he could say anything. He was far too embarrassed to look at the boy in the eyes. He checked the time on his phone and was disappointed to see that it was 10:00 at night. He had the rest of the night to spend by himself and he was dreading it.

He placed his hands on the doorknob and could already feel the cold air pressing on the glass. The moment he felt the winter chill hit his skin when he opened the door there was a gentle tap on his shoulder. "Hey, could I talk to you for a second?" The cute boy from a minute ago asked. Luke silently cursed at himself. Had he forgotten to pay for his drink? Did he somehow leave a mess? Did he manage to make this night even worse? Luke nodded his head but it was still buzzing with worry.

"I don't mean to intrude, but you seemed upset while you were sitting alone and I don't think anyone deserves to feel like that on Christmas Eve." Luke didn't realize his sulking was so obvious, but sitting alone in a coffeehouse for several hours is definitely concerning. "Do you care if I take you out tonight? You don't have to say yes, and I still have to close, but would you be okay with that?" Nervousness was evident in his voice. Luke was caught off guard. No one has ever asked him out within a few short minutes of knowing him, and they especially haven't been this attractive.

"Yeah, I would really like that," the blonde replied. He was nervous about spending time with this guy, but he much preferred this over a night alone in his dorm room. He decided to take the closest seat next to him. The boy had a wide smile spread across his face and Luke noted that that was now his second favorite part of him. The first was his tattoos and Luke made it his mission to figure out what each one meant at the end of the night.

Luke watched the boy carefully while he closed. Luckily most of the things were clean so it wouldn't take long. He wondered if he had family he wanted to see this evening or if they were even in town. It was unfortunate that he had to work, but Luke was glad it was him that was serving because he wouldn't have been given this chance. That's when it struck Luke that he didn't even know the boy's name.

He got up from his seat once he noticed that he had finished closing. He had changed out of his uniform into a black coat with an olive beanie instead. He managed to look even better and Luke didn't even know that was possible. "Are you ready?" Luke nodded his head immediately and he couldn't stop the smile that was forming on his face. Luckily, the rain wasn't too bad on his side of town so he'd be able to survive.

"I wasn't able to catch your name, what is it?" Luke asked. He was dying to know.

"It's Calum, I probably should have said that in the beginning," he answered with a laugh. "I'm also nineteen years old and I go to Columbia University. Might as well tell you more about me since you don't know me that well."

"I'm Luke. I go to NYU, but I'm really close to dropping out. I'm eighteen and there's really nothing else important about me," Luke spat out.

"I doubt that," Calum countered. They continued to walk down the street. The snow was crunching beneath their feet and Luke's fingers were tucked deep into the pockets of his jacket. The tip of Luke's nose already felt like it was going to fall and they had only been outside for a few moments.

"Where are we going anyway?" Luke asked. He hoped it was somewhere close because he can only tolerate the cold for so long.

"The Sweet Shop," he grinned. "I always went here on Christmas Eve. My mom would let me pick out any candy I wanted and I'd get so excited. Any other day of the year my mom would be really strict on candy so this was a big deal." Luke could tell Calum held this place close to his heart. The smile on his face showed that. It was a simple story, but there had to be more behind it. He was dying to know but he didn't want to ask since it might be a sensitive topic for him and he didn't want to risk making this night awkward.

"Sounds great," Luke replied. They continued walking in the direction of the shop. The snow was falling and Luke's fingertips were getting colder and colder. If they didn't get inside anytime soon they were going to fall off. Not to mention his toes. The snow on the ground was making them numb.

"Alright we made it," Calum announced and Luke couldn't be happier. They entered the shop and the warm air has never felt nicer. He was engulfed in the smell of artificial flavoring and sweet chocolate. A reminder of all the candy he ate as a kid that led him to have more weight than he should've.

"Ah yes, they still have them!" Calum said excitedly. The blond looked over and saw him gawking at these red candies.

"What are these?" Luke asked. He had never seen this sweet before.

" They're strawberry candies," Calum answered, "I ate them a lot when I was little and I absolutely love them." Luke could see the little strawberry seeds and leaves printed on the wrapping paper when he took a closer look. They also looked like little elf hats which made Luke giggle.

"Here, try one," the boy offered.

"I can't! That's stealing!" Luke whisper shouted. He didn't want to get yelled at by a worker or anyone for that matter.

"Oh calm down, I'm paying for them anyways. One won't hurt." He explained. Luke hesitantly grabbed the strawberry hard candy and unwrapped it. He put it in his mouth and tasted the candy. It was simple strawberry flavoring and Luke didn't understand why Calum would like them so much.

"They taste like fake strawberries I don't see the big deal," Luke said to him. Calum shook his head in disappointment.

"Maybe it's just a nostalgia thing," he explained. Calum grabbed two handfuls of the candy and put it in their bag. "You can grab whatever want. Just put it in this bag when you're done." Luke roamed around and grabbed everything that seemed enticing. Some gummies, tootsie rolls, chocolate, and some more hard candy.

He felt like such a little kid getting handfuls of the candy he couldn't get enough of. But this time, his mother wasn't here to tell him to put it all back. To wait until they got home to eat sweets. But now, she was probably sitting on her bed waiting for her baby to come home. He really missed his family. He wasn't there for their traditional dinner at the Italian restaurant that was Luke's favorite. He wasn't there to see their stockings be hung or to play the game of Charades that Luke was terrible at. He's instead standing at a candy store with a boy he just met.

"Are you all done?" he heard from behind him. Luke slightly jumped.

"Yeah, here you go." Luke handed the bag full of candy to Calum. "Can I at least pay for half of it? I can't let you pay for the whole thing," Luke appealed.

"Nope, this is your night and I want to make it the best," he answered. Luke dropped his shoulders in defeat. He wasn't going to put up a fight. Luke still couldn't wrap his head around this situation. This boy was giving up his time and his money for a guy he barely knows. Soon enough Calum was done paying for their stuff and they were exiting the store.

"Where are we off to now?" Luke asked. He wasn't happy about being in the unpleasant weather again so he needed to know how long he needed to tolerate it.

"That's another surprise," he said with a crooked smile. Luke sighed but he could feel the burn in his cheeks.

"Why are you doing this anyway? I know you wanted to so I wouldn't spend my Christmas Eve alone, but I feel like there's more to it," Luke asked. He was nervous to ask the question. He didn't want to hit a sore spot or make him regret bringing him in the first place.

"I was planning on getting some food after my shift, eating it at my place, and turning on the tv so it didn't feel like I was the only one there. When I saw you sitting alone at the table I thought, why not make two people in the world less lonely for just one night?" He explained. Luke couldn't believe that he'd want to do that. Usually, people would brush him off. They'd continue on with their day. Whether it's because he looks distressed since he spilled on his favorite shoes or he's frantically studying for a test he ended up failing. Luke can't blame them. Keeping to yourself is easier than helping him out, but Luke is very happy Calum is unlike those people.

"I'm really happy you did," he said. "Where's your family?"

"My sister's in the U.K. working on her career and my parents are divorced. We couldn't find a time that works so I'll be spending Christmas by myself." Luke could hear the sadness laced in his voice. The slight shake with every word he spoke. "Hopefully I can find a time to facetime each one of them but for now, I plan on sleeping through the day. What about you?"

"The damn rain canceled my flight so I can't see my family so I'll also be spending the night alone," he hissed.

"Wow, I'm really sorry," Calum replied, "Will a milkshake make you feel any better?" Luke had a puzzled look on his face. "I really hope it does because that's where I'm taking you. Hopefully, you aren't lactose intolerant." Luke let out a small laugh.

"I'm not lactose intolerant, but it really seems like you just want me to gain weight," Luke said half-joking.

"Maybe that was my motive after all."

~

It was a long and dreadful walk filled with Luke complaining about the cold and the other laughing at Luke everytime he slipped on the ice. He, of course, helped him up after he was done. They were at the Shake Shack and it was nearing closing time. They had about forty-five minutes before they'd most likely be asked to leave.

They sat a booth close to the bar. They could tell the waiter wasn't happy to see them walk in. He was probably hoping to not have to serve anyone for the rest of the night, but we walked over and had a smile on his face once he introduced himself. They quickly ordered their drinks. Calum had a simple chocolate shake and Luke went for cookies and cream. "Was there a reason you chose this place?"

"Honestly, I wish I had one. I was just really craving a milkshake," he answered. Luke laughed at that. He wasn't expecting himself to like this guy so much. He was sweet, caring, and undoubtedly attractive. Luke hasn't met anyone he's liked since he started NYU. Everyone around him just felt too different from him and not in a good way.

"You still need to tell me more about yourself. I don't believe that you there's nothing else important about you," he urged. Luke looked up from the spot his eyes were focused on.

"Well, I've lived here for six months, I go to poetry slams every Thursday, and I can't stand the smell of pickles," he went on. The thought of the smell of pickles gave him the chills.

"Poetry slams? That's adorable," Calum cooed.

"Oh shut up. I knew I shouldn't have told you that," Luke said while he stuffed his hands into his long sleeve. His cheeks heated up and he would love to go back in time and change his answer. It was a guilty pleasure of his. He enjoyed listening to people gush about things they're passionate about. To get a glimpse into what their mind is like.

"It's nothing to be embarrassing about. I actually like that about you," Calum continued. Luke appreciated that. He was happy Calum wasn't the type to think it's lame or that he at least kept it to himself if he did think that.

"Do you ever write some yourself?" Luke nodded his head. "You should definitely show me sometime." Luke looked up at him and saw that there was a bit of hope in his dark eyes. Luke was happy that he offered to see him again. He can't deny that he thought of it. Calum had been the only one so far that seems genuinely interested in him so far this year; platonically or romantically. 

"I would really like that," the blonde answered. Soon enough their drinks arrived and it was the most pleasant-looking milkshake Luke has ever seen. He took his first sip and he fell in love. "Holy shit, how come I've never heard of this place?" Luke said in amazement. 

"It seems like you don't get out that much. I've only seen you at the coffeehouse a couple times and you've never been to these shops." Luke's jaw dropped. He noticed him?

"You've seen me around?" he asked. 

"Yeah, when you do come you're in the corner plugged into your headphones. I would talk to you but I didn't want to be a bother." He explained. Luke couldn't believe what he was hearing. For the first time in his life, a cute guy noticed him. Luke never wanted to let him go. 

"You wouldn't have been a bother," Luke mumbled but by the smile the other had on his face, he could tell that he heard. "Is there anything else that's important to you?"

"I really enjoy music, whether it's playing or listening. I party occasionally and I don't like the taste of coffee that much ironically," he beamed while moving the straw with the tip of his finger. Luke loved everything about this guy. It had to be too good to be true. They continued to devour the drinks while Luke felt his happiness slip out of his hands. 

~

The walk back to Luke's apartment was the worst. His toes felt like they fell off in his shoes and there's a permanent shiver running up and down his body but it was all worth it because he got to spend twenty minutes talking nonsense with Calum. Luckily, the night wasn't quite over yet.

"You know, you didn't have to walk me all the way up. You still have to get home and it's already past midnight." Luke said. He did genuinely feel bad but he was also grateful that he did. He wanted these last moments with Calum. 

"It's okay, I wanted to. How else would I know where to get you next time anyway?" He flirted. Luke felt himself blush for what felt like the hundredth time today. 

"Thank you because you made my night a hell of a lot better. You've been the first person in New York to actually pay attention to me." Luke admitted. He couldn't look him in the eyes. It's embarrassing to say but he wanted him to know.

"Please hit me if I'm getting the wrong idea but," Calum hesitated. Luke could tell he was debating something and it worried him.

"Cal, are you alright? You s-" but he was cut off by a pair of lips that belong to the boy he's been head over heels for the entire night. The calloused hand touched his cheek and the blond was too stunned to move his hands from his sides. Their lips moved slowly, too scared to step over boundaries. Luke eventually found feeling in his hands and put them on the boy's slim waist. 

Luke has never had this type of kiss before. He was used to rushed, sloppy kisses that weren't really that enjoyable but would eventually lead to things that would be. He was used to quick and meaningless ones that were hidden so no one else would see. He wasn't used to soft and slow ones that make his skin feel hot and flushed. The ones that linger even after the kiss had ended minutes ago. Or the ones that leave you breathless and wanting more. 

Eventually, they had to pull apart despite neither of them wanting to. Calum pulled his hand away from his cheek and handed him the bag of candy from the store. "I'll see you around," he said with a quick wave of his hand. He turned away and walked down the hall. Luke couldn't tear his eyes off him. Even after he had been out of his sight. He still stood there with his fingers on his lips. 

After a few more moments he decided to open the door. His apartment was cold and quiet much to his dismay. He took a hot shower and slipped into a sweatshirt and boxers. He tucked himself into his bed and threw on his comfiest blankets. He ended up putting on the Titanic even though he's seen the movie more than he can count on his fingers. He unwrapped a strawberry candy and plopped it in his mouth once he got comfortable.

The clock read 1:04 am when he muttered to himself, "Merry Christmas."

~

Luke should've known to shut the blinds before he went to bed last night. The sun always beat down on his face and woke him up a lot earlier than he would've liked. Today thought there was a slight skip in his step.

He was really craving a muffin this morning. Luckily, there was a place below his apartments that he could get one. He put on some pants and headed outside of the door.

Before he could step outside into the hallway, there was a basket on the floor. There was a pair of his favorite new shoes sitting there along with a small brown I stuffed bear with a tag on it.

I realized I never got your number and no way can I let you leave without a promise of seeing you again. Also, I noticed the stain on your shoe and by how many times you slipped last night, I don't think they work for you anymore.  
Merry Christmas   
xxx-xxx-xxxx  
\- Your favorite barista


End file.
